1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a pull print printing system that are capable of executing a print instruction at least with respect to an IPP print apparatus via a predetermined communication medium, an information processing method, a storage medium and a program.
2. Related Background Art
Currently, a network printing system in which a plurality of client machines exist is realized.
In addition, in recent years, a printer has begun to be introduced into a market that is equipped with the Internet Printing Protocol (IPP) provided for by RFC as a protocol for Internet printing of a printer.
With this IPP, a function of “Print-URI request” is provided for. In addition, also provided for is a function with which a client issues a “Print-URI request” designating a URL to a printer, whereby the printer itself obtains and prints data on a Web server in a URL-designated destination (which is referred to as Pull Print). An IPP printer has realized to print Web pages in all over the world by this function. Further, a Printo-URI request that is designated by a URL through an access to a Web or the like may be referred to as a Printo-URL request.
However, under a conventional network print environment, even if an IPP printer exists under a network environment, its function cannot be utilized under a local network environment such as an office, which makes it inconvenient to use the printer.
In addition, if reference information or the like for specifying a storage place of print data such as a URL is not obtained or if reference information corresponding to desired print data is unknown, the IPP printer cannot be utilized.
The present invention aims to improve convenience of use of the IPP printer.